The Hulk (PhantomLord2001)
The Hulk is a 2019 superhero film and is the fourth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded, and the first to feature the Hulk. Plot The Experiment General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, a high-ranking officer in the U.S. Air Force, is standing inside Gamma Base, a U.S. military test range, accompanied by his aide, Major Glenn Talbot. and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clayton Stillwell, as well as a full platoon of other military personnel working behind them. Ross appears to be waiting for someone, who he describes as "my daughter's pathetic boyfriend and his club of Albert Einsteins." Talbot laughs at the joke, but Stillwell looks at Ross, telling him that what they were about to do could be "very dangerous", and that they were messing with a project that had not seen the light of day since the 1950's. Ross reassures Stillwell that he was positive that everything would go perfectly. At that moment, a group of scientists enter the base, led by Ross' daughter, Dr. Elizabeth Ross, and Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Alan Jones, who is accompanied by his teenage son, Rick. The entire group is accompanied by the base's head of security, Delta Force operative Emil Blonsky. General Ross introduces Stillwell to his daughter, and then gives a half-assed introduction of her boyfriend, Bruce. Bruce introduces himself to Agent Stillwell and tells him that he is the head of the project. Ross asks if everyone has arrived, to which Bruce replies yes. Ross clears his throat and stands up in front of all of them, announcing that today they were going to perform the first official test of a new version of the Super-Soldier Project, also known as Project PARAGON, which had been hidden away in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s vault since World War II. Banner then gets up and tells them all that through his research, he'd been able to find out that gamma energy could be used to create an 85% match of the formula that was believed to have been used during World War II. Ross then announces that it was time to begin the test. As Dr. Jones and Blonsky are attaching a vial of the serum to the vita-ray chamber to convert the gamma energy formula into vita-rays, Ross calls over Private Ben Tibbetts, who was the volunteer for the test, to get himself strapped in. Tibbetts goes inside the chamber. Dr. Jones and Blonsky finish up preparing the vita-chamber, but Blonsky is seen lingering a little longer before rejoining the others. Bruce asks Alan if everything was ready, to which he replies that it was. Bruce announces that he was going to only adjust the power setting to 50%, as he believed that the gamma energy was not stable enough to go all the way, and the vita-rays would automatically fire once they hit the maximum setting. Bruce calls out to Tibbetts, asking him one more time if he was ready, to which Tibbetts replies yes. Bruce nods to Alan, who throws a switch to begin the process. The power level climbs normally, and before long, is almost at 50%. Suddenly, however, Rick notices that there was a red light on the console monitoring the chamber's status. The power levels suddenly start to rise above 50%, and an alarm starts going off. Alan desperately looks over at the console, and sees a malfunction in the chamber. The power levels rise higher and higher. Desperately, Bruce tries to override it, but the override controls are non-responsive. At that moment, Rick cries, "Someone needs to get him outta there!" and runs into the chamber to rescue Private Tibbetts. With the power levels at 96%, Bruce rushes into the chamber as well in a snap decision to shove both Rick and Tibbetts out of the chamber. However, the power level hits 100% percent at that moment. Unable to lock the chamber down, everyone escapes the base except Bruce. As the power levels reach critical, Bruce is suddenly blasted with gamma energy. The amount of energy exerted causes a gamma explosion, which destroys part of the base. As the explosion dies down, Betty, accompanied by her father, Major Talbot, Captain Blonsky, and Agent Stillwell, re-enter the base. They see that Bruce has survived the blast, but is mutating before their very eyes: his body is expanding to inhuman proportions and is turning green. He has transformed into a large, hulking, muscle-bound monster. Ross and Talbot approach the beast, but it roars and takes a swing at both of them, sending them flying across the base. Blonsky starts firing at him, but the green monster swings at him too. He then starts to brings his fists onto Betty and Stillwell, who dart out of the way at the last second. The beast then goes charging through the wrecked part of the base and out of sight. Betty and Stillwell go to help Ross, Talbot, and Blonsky. As they get up, Talbot asks, "What the hell was that thing? Was that Banner?" General Ross replies, a sour look on his face, that it was "A monster." One Year Later Cast *Lee Pace as Dr. Bruce Banner / The Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the Voice of the Hulk *Zooey Deschanel as Elizabeth "Betty" Ross *Lance Henriksen as General Thaddeus Ross *Chris Sarandon as Ravage / Dr. Geoffrey Crawford *Neil Jackson as Captain Emil Blonsky *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Jennifer Walters *Alan Cumming as Dr. Leonard Samson *Jack Quaid as Rick Jones *Christopher Meloni as Major Glenn Talbot *John Barrowman as Agent Clayton Stillwell *Scott Bakula as Alan Jones *Leon Thomas III as Jim Wilson *Logan Marshall-Green as Private, First Class Ben Tibbetts Additionally, Harrison Ford makes a cameo as Nick Fury. Trivia *The character of Alan Jones was created specifically for the film. Category:PhantomLord2001 Category:MCU: Reloaded Category:Films Category:Hulk Franchise Category:Articles under construction